


Grumpy Campers

by marissalyn14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping weekend calls for a good ol' sentimental Carmilla and an angry Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Campers

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Carmilla grumbled as she followed closely behind Laura, stepping over fallen branches as they finally reached the clearing they had set out for a total of two hours ago.

“Stop complaining.” Laura huffed as she threw down her bag.

LaF and Perry looked up from where they were already setting up their tent. “Everything okay over there?” LaF asked.

Laura waved her hand, as if to dismiss the question, before turning back to Carmilla and glaring at her. They had argued the entire way there. Carmilla didn’t want to camp, even after Laura had begged her for three weeks straight. Graduation had been two days ago, and this was going to be their last hoorah with Perry and LaF until who knows when. This could be the last time they were all together in the same place, and Laura wasn’t going to let her moody and broody vampire of a girlfriend ruin it for her. “We’re fine.” she said, smiling sickeningly sweet at Carmilla who was rolling her eyes.

Carmilla sighed, she knew she was pushing it, but she didn’t really see the point in camping. Couldn’t you just appreciate nature without having to sleep in it? She opened her mouth to explain to Laura just why she was so opposed to sleeping on the ground when the blonde beat her to it, “Keep it up and you’ll be sleeping on the opposite side of the tent tonight.”

Carmilla’s brow rose, what had gotten into Laura? She never got this angry, towards her any ways. She decided to just stay quiet; all she needed was Laura saying that she was going to tent with the ginger twins. It would cause the lack wits to be angry with her, and also she would have to admit to benefiting more from the nightly cuddles then she had let on.

So instead of voicing her opinion for the hundredth time, she unzipped the bag that the tent was in, and began to unfold it. Laura took one side of it, as they spread it out across the forest floor, and began sticking the stakes in the ground to hold it up. Carmilla insisted on doing the stakes, it made her feel more in control of the situation, that and she had a bit of anger she needed to get out.

Laura rolled her eyes at the extra force Carmilla was using to drive the stakes into the ground, nearly grating her teeth together when the vampire nearly splintered one. 

LaF and Perry had quickly finished putting up their tent, and were now removing the two coolers and mini grill from the back of Kirsch’s truck that they had borrowed for the weekend (they had left him with Perry’s yellow BMW buggy). 

Carmilla and Laura managed to put up the rest of the tent without much arguing, but then came the sleeping bags. Laura could have sworn she put both of them in the trunk, and when Carmilla merely said that she didn’t need to come up with an excuse to share a sleeping bag, Laura nearly clocked her over the head with the mallet she still had in her hand from when she had offered it to the vampire to help put the stakes in the ground. 

LaF and Perry finally decided to split the two up, sighing as they both looked at each other before LaF grabbed Carmilla, and told her they needed help with getting firewood, while Perry told Laura she’d help her sort out the string of lights they had brought to hang up.

Carmilla never really thought she’d be relieved to be dragged away from Laura; in fact she never believed that she would actually be okay with traipsing through the woods with LaFontaine.

“What the hell did you do?” LaF asked through a breathy chuckle as their campsite disappeared from view.

Carmilla shook her head, “I didn’t want to come camping this weekend, and she thinks it’s because I hate nature, but it’s actually quite the opposite. This is your guys last hoorah before graduation, and I didn’t want to intrude on your time with Laura, she brings me everywhere and I know I’m not the best of company, and certainly not Perry’s favorite person in the world, but I just figured I could sit this one out. After all I have more time with Laura than you do. I have the rest of Laura’s life to spend with her, you might never see her again this weekend.”

LaF looked shocked at Carmilla’s admittance, never having seen the vampire’s soft side past when she looked at Laura with stars in her eyes. “Whoa dude, you actually mean that.” It wasn’t a question; LaF knew that Carmilla wouldn’t waste her breath on something she didn’t mean (the girl could sleep for days and never speak a word). 

Carmilla nodded to herself, stuffing her hands into her pockets as they walked in silence.

LaF stopped after another ten minutes in front of a fallen tree that had been dead since winter. Carmilla grabbed the axe from the redhead before they could hurt themselves and began chopping the wood into smaller pieces that they could carry.

LaF watched her as they leaned against a neighboring tree with their arms crossed. “You know you’re not intruding, right?”

Carmilla froze, standing up straight and letting the axe go limp at her side. She refused to make eye contact as she cleared her throat, “Well then I guess I wasn’t trying hard enough.” She said before going back to swinging the axe over her shoulder and letting it drop in a resounding thud against the dry wood.

“You know you don’t always have to act so detached.” LaF said casually, knowing that they had to go at a certain angle with a subject such as this with someone like Carmilla. 

Carmilla ignored them at first before looking over her shoulder at them, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

LaF rolled their eyes, sighing, “Fine, we don’t have to talk about it.”

Carmilla swung the axe once more, hearing a splitting of wood echo off of the surrounding woods. She stood up straight, letting out a tiny breath that barely moved her chest. “Thank you.” She sounded sincere; it was hard enough as it was to be so open towards Laura let alone her friends. Carmilla was a very private person and LaF could respect that.

“Just know that you’re welcome here, and you’re actually growing on Perry, she’s started making more brownies so you’ll have some instead of stealing Danny’s.”

Carmilla chuckled, handing LaF back the axe as she piled up the chopped wood in her arms. “Do you think she’s still mad at me?”

LaF thought for a moment, “Laura can hold a grudge, but I think you should be good for now, as long as you don’t say anything else to set her off. Expect nothing less than the cold shoulder though.”

Carmilla nodded, a deep sigh rattling through her ancient chest as she started to head back towards camp, LaF in tow. “As long as I don’t have to share a tent with you and Raggedy Anne, I think I’m good.” 

LaF shook their head, a tiny smirk cracking through their straight-faced facade. Carmilla was back to her usual self, and if she hadn’t been, LaF could easily say that they were uncomfortable.

When they returned back to where they had left their girlfriends, Laura and Perry were sitting in their chairs talking.

“We brought consumption for the fire.” LaF said proudly, hefting the axe across their shoulder.

“Yeah, they even chopped it all by themselves.” Carmilla chimed in, her eyes meeting Laura’s. 

Laura smiled, hiding it behind her sweatshirt sleeve as she quickly looked away. She was still angry and she wasn’t about to let her girlfriend off the hook just yet. 

Carmilla smirked, dropping the firewood onto the stretched out tarp.

Perry asked how their walk went, and then went over to the cooler to start dinner, as Carmilla took the matches from LaFontaine before they could singe their hair again. They huffed in aggravation before going over to help Perry.

Laura watched silently as Carmilla started a fire with her eyes, tucking the matches into her pocket and flopping down into the chair across from her. They both watched the fire, neither wanting to break the silence between them.

Laura peaked up through her lashes to see Carmilla staring at her hands. She imagined the vampire to be thinking of all the blood that has been spilled upon and because of those exact hands.

“I like nature.” Carmilla spoke in a soft tone as she continued to stare at the dirt.

Laura raised a brow, “What?”

“Being outside is not the reason I didn’t want to come this weekend.” Carmilla said a little louder, looking up at Laura.

The shorter girl could detect the uneasiness in the dark haired girl’s eyes. “Then why did you not want to come with us?”

Carmilla sighed, clearly uncomfortable about the whole conversation, but Laura wasn’t about to budge.

“I didn’t want to distract you from your friends.” She said slowly.

Laura frowned, “You are that self-involved that you can’t even take this seriously?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Carmilla looked up at her, “After this weekend who knows when you’ll see those two again, you’ve already written Danny off and although I know it wasn’t for me, you can’t afford to lose all your friends from your college years.”

Laura was confused, what was Carmilla getting at?

Carmilla continued at the look of confusion on Laura’s face. “I’m not the best of company, and sometimes you and I get wrapped up in each other. I just wanted you to be able to enjoy this weekend aside from my being here.”

Laura nodded slowly, beginning to smile, “I love you.”

Carmilla raised a brow, “You’re not mad at me anymore?”

Laura stood up, moving around the fire and sat down in Carmilla’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. “How could I be when you’re as thoughtful as you are?”

Carmilla smiled lightly, kissing the corner of the shorter girl’s lips. “Does this mean that I don’t have to sleep in the dirt tonight?”

Laura chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Nope, it means that we get to share a sleeping bag tonight, and I hear it’s supposed to be pretty cold.”

Carmilla smirked, pressing her lips against Laura’s in a slow kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
